fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Ordinance Must Be Enacted
It had been a few days since the battle with Shattered Dusk had taken place, and the mages who fought had finally recovered. Thinking it best to recap the battles and check on the progress of the test subjects who were rescued, a few of the guild masters of the Toveri Alliance suggested to have a meeting. They decided to meet back at the designated building in Clover Town where they met only a week or so before. Waiting patiently in the chair, Samarra was lost in thought, curious about how the second generation dragon slayers have been doing at their first days in a legal guild. She hears the doors open and noticed Tristan walking in. "Hey, been waiting long?" He said with a friendly grin as he walked up to the meeting table. "Eh, not too long, I do have a habit of being early to things, so I've learned to keep my mind busy," Samarra says with a smile. "So how have you been Tristan? Keeping your wild members under control? I'm sure Hino is still all wound up after the war, he seemed like quite the reckless one." She laughs as Tristan takes a seat at the table. Tristan rubbed the back of his head admitting his guild can be out of control as he sat down. "Hehe we actually had a huge celebration party for our victory so the guild hall is a mess. Hino is the same as always, fighting everyone he can even with his injuries." He said explaining what they've been doing for the past week. "Oh, I am not surprised about Hino. But that celebration must have been fun! I bet you showed off some crazy dance moves..." Samarra teased and laughed at her friend. "But maybe I should throw a celebration for my members once our guild hall is rebuilt...it almost done! You are welcome to join in the festivities too. Maybe I will invite the other guild masters once they get here...have a sort of 'house warming party'!" Samarra laughed. "Hahaha always with the practical jokes. But sure, I'll come join you guys." Tristan said with a smile. "So how's your guild holding up after the attack? I'd imagine some of them are bit torn up thinking they could have done something." He asked with concern still keeping his friendly grin. "Yeah, they are a little unsettled with the news of what Shattered Dusk was doing to those that they captured. My members were pretty beaten up, but seem to be recovering nicely and turning these events into motivation to get stronger. I really am proud of how they are all handling this...we were built to persevere, even in the wake of a war." Samarra says with a flurry of emotion hidden behind her eyes; memories of wounded members and ravaged walls flashing in her memory. But looking at the warm, charming smile of the Warrior Angel guild master seemed to fill her with a sense of calmness that kept her emotions at bay and a smile on her face. "That's good, a loss or defeat is nothing to cry over its just sign telling you to become stronger, in times of war its easy to forget your comrades have your back supporting you. The fact that your children still support each other even after this is a sign that they will become power and trustworthy wizards. You have raised an excellent guild Lady Samarra." He said with a big smile. Numair walked into the room he seemed a little distracted but nonetheless had come. "I'm sorry I am late I had to deal with two of my members who decided to brawl at full power inside of the guild hall," he said as he sat down. "Almost destroying the guild hall in their brawl too..." he mumbled under his breath. "Have I missed anything important?" Numair said yawning from exhaustion a little. Shōjirō walked in next. He had a smile on his face that could melt the coldest of women's hearts, and his smile was directed at Samarra. "May I have a word with you?" Shōjirō asked Samarra, holding his hand out to her for her to take his. "And no, it cannot wait. It's very important to me and will be to you as well once I talk to you." Shōjirō tipped his head to the other guild masters that were gathered, "Sorry, I need to borrow her for a few moments then I'll be going." Nikolai appeared between the two of them. "Oh, look Shōjirō trying to win someone's heart. It's so cute, but you might want some pointers. Taking someone for just a minute is the oldest trick in the book. I should know I wrote it. Haha." Nikolai was drunk. Laughing off Nikolai's drunken slurs, Samarra takes Shōjirō's hand and says, "Of course, We are still waiting on a few of the guild masters anyways." She then steps outside the room and asks, "What is it you'd like to discuss?" "Nikolai you aren't that old, I'm sorry you maybe a hundred something years old, but you're still not old enough to have created that trick," Numair said as he thought, "O''h god he seems worse then Cloud when he is drunk; saying he created all molding magic and Archive. Well, Archive is believable somewhat." Numair thought then began to dig into the strawberry cake in front of him. Suddenly a blue flash of plasma entered the room. In its place appeared Aether Cade. "Sorry if I'm late, there's no way to keep time on my island, and my watch was destroyed by one of my new recruits." Aether sat down at the table. "Sounds remotely fun. I've had to rebuild my training center today thanks to one of my guild members." Numair said as he waved at Aether. Numair then went back to eating his strawberry cake. Valencia burst in, face flushed and chest heaving in the effort to catch her breath. "My sincerest apologies! I did not want to burden my beasts as they are still recovering a bit so I ran instead." She gently took her eat as the color receded from her face. Meanwhile..., "I heard that you had to use your winnings from the Grand Magic Games to rebuild your guild building..." Shōjirō spoke to Samarra, "And I also know that you intended to use that money to build a multi-purpose school; one that was to teach general courses and magical ones as well." Shōjirō paused for a moment as he rifled through his pockets until he pulled a slip of paper out, but before he handed it to Samarra he asked, "Given the state of your guild building after it was destroyed a would say that its taken at least fifteen to twenty million jewel to rebuild, correct? If that is the case I would like to make a charitable donation from myself to you. How does fifty million jewel sound." Shōjirō handed the paper he previously pulled from his pocket and handed it to Samarra. "That should help in the building of your school and still leave you some money left to play with or use at your own discretion. And I don't want you trying to pay me back." Walking back in Samarra is smiling brightly and waves towards Valencia.Sitting back down in her chair she says, "Sorry for leaving for the moment. But now that we are all here, let's first give some updates on how the recovering dragon slayers are doing in their new guilds? That way we can give a report to the Magic Council later. Then I think we can get into more of the serious matters of this meeting." "And now we begin since the pretty Valencia has arrived the meeting can begin," Numair says winking at Valencia. Numair then looks at Samarra as he smiles saying. "Well Lyla Scott is doing well, she seems a little upset over what she did when she was being controlled but other than that she is fine." "My new recruits are doing well," said Aether. "Despite being used as a weapon Theia's incredibly bubbly and happy. Everyone's already taken a liking to her. Melanie is a little closed off from everyone else, but she enjoys the company of Seraph and Theia. The three of them even formed a team. Lastly, there's Chase. He's proven to be a little more difficult to integrate into the guild. He doesn't like to talk to anyone other than me, but I'm sure I can get him to come out of his shell." "Its natural for them to be feeling this way, their lives changed when they became controlled and now their suddenly apart of a group they know nothing about or what to do," Tristan said as he leaned back on his chair. Numair nods his head, at Tristan. "I agree with you on that. Chase's behavior is quite normal for someone having to integrate into true guild life for the first time. My adoptive daughter behaved in the same way when she first joined Harpy Wing. In time, all the dragon slayers will come to like their new guilds. Their new homes." He finishes off the rest of his strawberry cake after he finishes speaking, and then gets another piece. "So how are the Dragon Slayers in the rest of your guilds doing?" asked Aether. "Frankly the only Dragon Slayer we came across turned out to be a traitor and tried to wipe out the entire building with us along with it so he ended up getting away." Tristan responded "That is wonderful to hear Valencia, I will have to come check out your new building soon." Samarra says warmly. "Sorry to hear about your slayer Tristan...Well I will take the burden of drafting up a progress report for the Magic Council to update them on the slayers, if you all haven't already." Clearing her throat, Samarra's face gets more serious. "Well now that we have that out of the way, I wanted to talk with you all about the purpose of this alliance and what it's founding principals are. I know that it was still in its infant stages when it was flung into a war, and now that the war has passed I think we should create a doctrine of sorts." Samarra straightens up at the table, pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket, and addresses the room in as authoritative a tone as she can muster. "I have come up with some ideas that I would like to bring forth to the table, but feel free to interject." She takes a deep breath, looking down at the notes she scribble on the way to the meeting, and continues. "As one of our founding principles I would like to suggest the idea of 'maintaining humility and a sense of cooperation within the alliance.' I believe that everyone here can understand the strength that each master, and each guild, possesses. I feel that no master should boast such arrogance about their own power, and should show respect and humility in the face of the alliance. We are a team, all equal, and so we must be able to work together without friction. Just in the way pillars support a roof, no one pillar can stand taller than the rest, or the roof will collapse." Her voice becomes a bit shaky as she continues, but quickly recovers. Turning to the Pantheon guild master, she says. "Although I feel we each played a small part in the tension and strife created during our last meeting and battle together, I must be blunt and say that a good amount of arrogance radiated from you Nikolai. Your egocentric behavior was unnecessary during the battle, and effort could have been spent helping your teammates rather than overstate your accomplishments. I feel that if this alliance is to work effectively, we all need to practice humility and respect." Samarra finishes her long winded point and waits patiently for the others to respond. "Hmmm...Yes I agree. We should all stop with the over arrogance we have. It's not a good thing to fight with your fellow member no matter what it's about. Especially us guild leaders. We are the highest tier in our guilds and symbolize what our guilds are about; and truthfully, if we can't agree, how will our guild members agree with each other." Numair says, taking a break from his cake. "Pride is after all one of the seven deadly sins," added Aether. Nikolai lost his smile. "Arrogance is when you boast and can't back it up. Besides Samarra you asked us here, I don't think you can complain if we got the desires you wanted. That dark guild attacked you only, instead of first trying to handle it yourself, you call the Alliance in. I came gave you information that my guild which deals literally with a problem like this. I offered my team as the first response team. I put the safety of my guild and myself for you and the Toveri Alliance in harms way. I didn't kill any Mage in case some were innocent. I interceded with Magic Council so they wouldn't just imprison them. I gave 500 million Jewel for their already property damage bill. So a little boastfulness in my opinion isn't just a bad thing, when you back it. I am (FIRM) believer in individualism and helping others first that cannot help themselves first." Nikolai went for another drink. "What good is your arrogance if it doesn't suit well with the others?" Tristan asked in a calm manner. "How can we expect to trust you in not just info but in teamwork as well if you keep doing things on your own?" "Boastfulness not arrogance. I made a logically answer, if there was a similar issue that hit my guild I would try to fix it first myself. There are times for alliances and times for individual acts. If I wasn't ever interested in teamwork, I wouldn't be in this alliance would I?" Said Nikolai. Numair speaks up, saying, "In a team it is essential that all members act as one but if you have arrogance, it may seem like you would rather work by yourself and not work the others, destroying the team's unity. That is why we do not need the arrogance even if you can back it up Nikolai. Take for example my Elite Unit the Wings of Magic. One of it's members could easily take on missions alone but he doesn't openly challenge the other three. Instead he works with them to create a more in unison fighting force." "You make valid points Nikolai, and I thank you for coming to my aid. But like I said, I want this alliance to be one of cooperation and respect. And in my opinion, little respect is earned from a child who yells for attention. I just want to ask you to be mindful of the feelings of others and not push your pride into the air of others. Would you be willing to do that Nikolai?" Samarra says. "Mindful of the feelings of others? I was being merry and enjoying the company of those in this alliance. You called me out infront of everyone, you didn't take into account how I would feel to you using the others to indirect address my flaws. I might be a bit boastful I'll give you that. However by your logic wouldn't it have been more respectful to speak to me in private? I am also the type it's not for others to tell others what to feel or how to live. I'll try to improve my attitude for future dealing with this alliance out of respect for you." Nikolai said. Tristan narrowed his eyes in anger by what Nikolai said but kept his cool and didn't say anything. Numair stared too, and then accidently drops his cake; he begins to tear up at the sudden loss of his one true love. Valencia took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Pardon me, if I may. Though you were brought up first Nikolai, I believe we all ahve had our moments of boastfulness and power displays. Fighting will only drive us apart when we are meant to keep the peace. I do not wish for this to break everyone apart. We're aall grown adults so lets act like them and work towards a solution...calmly." Her purple eyes scan the other guild masters. Though her face is a brave, unreadable mask, she hopes inside that she hasn't offended anyone. "I agree. I apologize for being disrespectful and rude towards you Nikolai, but I wanted to shed light on the situation, and as you can see by the reactions of others, your bumptious words have cut deeper than you may have realized. I do appreciate your understanding though Nikolai. But I do agree with Valencia, we all have had these power displays; myself included. And I do not wish to have this cause a dividing line between any of us. So can we all agree that from this point on, we will maintain a certain level of humility and respect between one another?" "I realize very well I can piss others off. I'm a defensive person, have to be by nature. You have to understand this though, for the years I was invited to many types of alliances. But I choose this one, care to guess why? It seemed nice, the members didn't seem to care about my money or power. A rare trait. I also don't trust so easy, it's says volumes of my respect to you all for joining. I have never joined anyone before this alliance." ''Said Nikolai. "I must say that I appreciate and feel blessed to be in an alliance with such understanding, kind, and strong willed mages. I believe I can honestly say that we do share a mutual respect for each other in that sense. For, like Nikolai said, we all joined in this alliance to be a part of something bigger than ourselves." Samarra said with a radiant smile. "Does anyone else have anything they believe should be part of the founding principals of the alliance?" "No not necessarily but may i suggest a way on how we should contact each other more efficiently since last time even though we were all quick to respond to your summons not all of us have a way to communicate long distance, it would be disastrous if one of the guild masters couldn't get in contact with everyone in case of an emergency, I would like to set up a communication system with my Archive Magic and my telepathy if that would be okay? I'd also like to talk about electing a leader of the Alliance if possible and maybe the leader could be a powerful mage not of any of our guilds as not to give favor or focus solely on one guild." Numair says as he drinks some of the coffee he brought with him. "I agree on a leader but i would also vote to have 2 others as the second in command in case the main leader is unable to assist us due to injury or other reasons, and having 2 others as second in command would help keep the alliance in check." Tristan said. "I agree that a higher level communication network would definitely be a good idea. And I see the value in having a leader, or multiple leaders, but would we feel that would take away from this alliance being one where each member has an equal say?" Samarra says, deep in thought of weighing the pros and cons of the suggestion. "Hmm the leader could always be the leader of just battles and how the guild meetings go in conversation and the crucial decisions are left up to us Guild Masters still giving us the biggest say and I'd really prefer the leader was not from one of the Guilds themselves, no offense to my fellow guild masters or any guild I just feel that it would be better for a mage that we all respected to lead the Alliance if we were go into battle." Numair said as he thought carefully on who he would like as a leader of the Alliance. "and i agree to Tristan's Idea to two people in second command, now these i wouldn't mind being people from the guild's." "I don't want anymore leadership than what I already have as being the Guildmaster of Pantheon." Said Lord Nikolai. "So from what I am understanding, this leader you speak of Numair would act more as mediator of meetings and direct conversation, but major decisions would require the consent of all guild masters. And this person would also be leading us into battle and fighting alongside us? I am just wanting a better understand of the leader. I do agree with what Tristan said earlier about dividing up the leadership among multiple members, should we choose to elect leadership." Samarra says questioning. "I think Samarra has proven more then once to be an exceptional leader for the alliance. i wouldn't agree to having a regular mage as our leader we formed an alliance of guilds we can't take someone out the guilds to be our leader. Sorry master Numair but i feel it is best to keep it within the guilds of the alliance." Tristan informed him. "Samarra to your first question yes he would do both of those thing with major discussions being left to us guild masters, the second question yes he or she would lead us into to battle, Tristan i understand the sentiment of not wanting someone from outside the Alliance to lead us, but would you rather one guild have too much say in the alliance? although i am just suggesting an Idea an idea we may take into effect or we may throw into the wind as an old man's rambling. I also agree that Samarra should lead the Alliance she is after all the one who created and would be the most fair out all of us in decisions I wouldn't mind her leading the guilds and the Alliance I just thought it might be a better Idea for a leader to be not of the guilds so no Guild would have too much power." Numair said sitting down. "Although it would be best to divide the leadership maybe have a leader for battle and a leader to conduct plans for the meetings?" "No one would have to much power Numair, not the guild masters, the leader or anyone else. As Samarra said we're all equal we just need someone to keep from having a conflict with each other and deciding which action we should take. an outsider would just make things complicated for us." Tristan informed him while crossing and closing his eyes as if he was thinking. "I believe electing a leader to run the meetings and organize battles would be beneficial. They should be within the alliance in my opinion. And when it comes to voting, their vote should hold no more power than the rest of us. This is true for the secondary commanders as well." Valencia says. "I agree with Valencia and Tristan, the leader should be one within the alliance in my opinion. And their vote should hold no more power than that of the other guild masters. So what are we thinking, one leader and two secondary commanders? That way they can each keep each other in check and humble." Samarra said. "And I do appreciate your kind words, Numair and Tristan, I would be honored to be considered as a leader within the alliance, but I feel that I would not have a right to lead if everyone was not in agreement about it. So I believe we should hold a vote for the leader and secondary commanders." "Well you have my vote m'lady." Tristan said "You have my vote as well Samarra ," said Aether, giving her warm smile. "Thank you both. Do either of you have any suggestions for who should be a secondary commander? Or would you like to be one yourself?" Samarra says, feeling elated that they would like her to be a leader. "Also, I was thinking that we could discuss what parameters must be met in order for us to act and engage in activities within Fiore?" "Well as for the second leaders I believe me and Aether would be good choices. Not only have Aether done exceptional at the war a week ago but I've seen his leader ship to his guild and he is exceptional. For me the same way." Tristan said "And yes M'Lady do you have any ideas in mind for that second idea you mentioned?" He asked curiously. "Well I believe that if a mage or guild threatened or kills innocent people on a mass scale, or if there was sufficient evidence that they would do so, then the alliance would be required to act to prevent such an occurrence. I also believe that we can follow precedence and hold a meeting should one of the members of the alliance ask for the assistance of the others, and deem if it was a situation that could be dealt with singularly." Samarra said, thinking back to what had just happened a mere week ago. "And we should probably do the same if any outside party asked for the help of the alliance as well. But those are just my thoughts, I believe we should have the agreement of the whole alliance." "For second Commanders my opinion differs slightly on the second I was thinking Tristan and Valencia" Numair said as he sipped his tea. "by the way maybe we could set a time for regular meetings of the guild leaders of the Alliance? I also agree if someone asks for the Alliances help we should Answer". "Tristan would make an excellent secondary leader," said Aether, "but for a second I'm not sure who. We're all very capable leaders. However, before we start voting on any secondary leadership, I think we should better establish our rules. Weekly or monthly meetings would be a good idea. It would keep us all in the loop about the current statuses of our guilds. Also I think we should respond to any situations that threaten the wellbeing of our nation." "I must agree with Aether, we should establish our rules before electing leaders to uphold those rules. How about a monthly meeting for updates? Emergency meetings could be called through Numair's communication network should a request or event come up that requires the alliance's attention." Samarra says nodding her head. "Monthly Meetings would be nice and what rules were you two thinking of proposing" Numair asked Samarra and Aether. "And its funny that the couple suggests we start thinking of rules for the alliance". Aether's normally calm nature left him as he became incredibly flustered by Numair's remark. "We're not a couple! We're just really close." His last words trailed off. "No need to get flustered Aether." Samarra says with a warm smile. "And I was thinking that since we already established when the alliance itself should act, we can establish what the rules are for maintaining a status in the alliance?" Samarra brushes hair behind her air and takes a deep breath. "I think that the members themselves should be masters of legal guilds within Fiore; although we can have honorary members, as shown with the Inari Family, Ura's Mercenaries, and the Wizards Saints. And if you consciously perform an act that could destroy innocent lives of Fiore, then there will be a majority vote if said member should be kicked out of the alliance. I am merely throwing out ideas though." "I agree to those terms." Numair said getting up from his chair. Her then walks over and gets some more coffee to drink but doesn't sit back down when he walks back to his chair. Everyone else seemed to nod in agreement with Numair. Glacing at the clock on the wall, Samarra sees that they have been in this meeting for quite some time now. Remembering that she has to get back to her guild to complete paperwork and prepare for S Class Trials, she says. "Alright, since we have the basic rules laid out, I say we vote on the leaders so that we can all get back to our respective guilds. We will do this diplomatically and have a majority rule for voting on a main leader, with two sub-leaders. I say we all put our votes down on a piece of paper, and I will tally them up. If everyone is ok with that?" And Samarra is greeted with a smile and nod from the other guild masters in the room. Strips of paper and pens are passed around the room, as each master scribbles down their three votes. The papers are passed into Samarra, and she tallies up the votes for everyone. She circles three names and then speaks, "Well here are the votes: For head leader, with 5 votes, I have been elected. Although it saddens me to not have the support of everyone, I will humbly accept the position." Samarra says, and clearing her throat, she continues, "With 5 votes as well, Aether has been elected as one of the second leaders. Then with 4 votes, Tristan has also been voted as the other second leader. Do you both accept the position?" "I accept." The two male mages say in unison. "Ok, well with our leaders selected, communication procedure outlined, and our basic rules and meeting times settled, I officially call this meeting over!" Samarra says with a wide smile. "I look forward to seeing you all next month!"